


Day 2: domestic+shark week

by readbetweenthelions



Series: Yakulev Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 2: domestic+shark week

“Woooaahhh,” Lev is saying as Yaku opens the door of their apartment. Yaku is looking at the back of his head, sitting as Lev is on the couch and facing away from the door. On the TV is a shark leaping out of the water. Lev turns around to look at Yaku as Yaku drops his keys on the kitchen table.

“Hi,” Lev says. His tone is bright, as it almost always is. Yaku can feel some of the weight of stress fall off his shoulders just hearing Lev’s voice.

“Hi,” Yaku says back. Yaku catches the smile on Lev’s face before Lev turns back towards the TV.

Yaku strides to the kitchen and fetches a glass out of the cupboard. As he’s filling it with water from the sink, he notes the pile of unwashed dishes on the side that doesn’t have the garbage disposal.

“ _Lev_ ,” Yaku says. “Do your _dishes_.”

“Okay, Yaku-san!”

Yaku lets out a frustrated huff of breath. Lev doesn’t really call him _Yaku-san_ anymore, except when he’s being asked to do chores. Yaku isn’t sure if he does it out of spite to protest being asked to do things, or out of reflex from all the time Yaku spent bossing him around when they were on the volleyball team at Nekoma. Lev is a little too sincere for it to be the former, so mostly he thinks it’s probably the latter.

They’ve been together a long time now – five years in April. Yaku notices when Lev calls him “Yaku-san” because nowadays it’s almost always “Morisuke” instead. Sometimes Lev gets adventurous and calls him “Mori-chan,” but it _does_ require a sense of adventure on Lev’s part and, more importantly, a willingness to put one’s life on the line, because Yaku doesn’t particularly like that nickname. He only ever tolerates it from Lev. That’s what love is about, Yaku supposes.

Yaku drinks half the glass of water while he’s still standing at the sink, and then crosses the room to the couch. He sits down beside Lev. On the TV, a pair of people are throwing buckets of fish parts in the water off the side of their boat. The voiceover says something about great whites, and Yaku figures that’s what these people are looking for.

“How was your day?” Yaku asks. Yaku knows he had work today, and in a couple of hours, he’ll leave to take night classes at the nearby community college. Yaku had done a four-year degree, as a full time student, but Lev has been working slowly but steadily towards an associate’s by taking a few classes in the evenings. Lev working instead of going to school full-time had definitely been a deciding factor in them being able to move into this apartment together. They wouldn’t have been able to afford this place without Lev’s income in addition to Yaku’s own part-time job. Lev had never been much for school anyway. But Yaku is proud of how hard he works, knows Lev is hoping for a better job than the one he currently has, something he might be able to do seriously and as a career.

“Good!” Lev says. He’s cheerful, as always. Not much seems to get Lev down. Yaku isn’t certain he’s seen Lev upset for more than thirty minutes at a time during the entire duration of their relationship. He’s indomitable. Yaku still thinks, even after all this time, that he can hardly keep up with Lev’s energy.

“Shark Week?” Yaku asks, nodding towards the TV.

“Yeah! I’ve been watching it since I got home. Did you know sharks never stop growing new teeth?” Lev gushes as Yaku takes another long drink of his water. “They don’t just have one set of baby teeth like us, they just keep growing new ones.”

“I did,” Yaku says. “I did know that, actually.”

“Oh. Well, did you know they don’t have any real bones? It’s all cartilage. Like your ears.”

Yaku knew this too, but he decides not to tell Lev that. They’re not really kids anymore, Yaku is twenty-one years old now and Lev is going to be twenty in a couple of months and that makes them not kids like they were when they met, but Lev still has that chipper, childlike outlook on life that Yaku fell in love with in the first place. So he’ll let Lev tell him shark facts he already knows, because there’s no reason for Yaku to crush that part of him, the part that likes sharing new things he learned.

Yaku tips the glass of water and drains the last of it, then sets the glass on the floor in front of the couch. Now that he’s unencumbered, Yaku slides over closer to Lev, pressing against him along the full length of their sides. Reflexively, Lev’s long arm wraps itself around Yaku and his hand rests over Yaku’s in Yaku’s lap.

It wouldn’t seem like much to someone else other than the two of them, sitting on the couch next to each other. But the truth is, this means the world to Yaku. It’s the best part of his day, coming home to Lev. Even this apartment that’s supposed to be his home doesn’t feel much like it when Lev isn’t home. _That’s_ what love is about, Yaku thinks, and he turns his head to press his face to Lev’s chest. He takes a deep inhale of Lev’s scent, then sighs contentedly.

“Mori-chan?” Lev says in response to Yaku’s sudden affection, his voice making his chest vibrate against Yaku’s cheek.

Yaku knocks his ankle against Lev’s calf to admonish him for the nickname, but Yaku isn’t really complaining. It’s fine, it’s _all_ fine, the silly nicknames and the dishes in the sink and all of it, because Yaku loves Lev more than he can articulate.


End file.
